


Pillow Talk

by Elvhenan



Series: Adoribull Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#04. "Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?"</p><p>A continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3915148">I'm Pregnant</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I've had numerous requests to write a full Adoribull mpreg fic, and I will do so ASAP. In the meantime, have another drabble.

Dorian lays on his bed with pillows surrounding him, glaring at Bull. "This is all your fault, you know," he says peevishly.

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Bull retorts, crossing his arms.

"Well, you did it, and I'm the most uncomfortable I've been in my life right now," Dorian snaps, huffing as he shifts around.

"Do you... well... I mean... I could give you a massage?" Bull asks, stepping toward the bed.

Dorian considers the offer for a moment and then nods. "The oils are in the drawer there," he says with a wave of his hand.


End file.
